


Yuuri In The Bathroom

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Be More Chill - Freeform, Crying, Depression, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Social Anxiety, Songfic, Suicide, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, anxiety attack, like so soft tbh, mention of suicide, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: At a party with Victor for the first time (that he didn't even want to go to), Yuuri feels like he doesn't belong with Victor. He is very wrong.Title based of Be More Chill's song, Michael in the Bathroom. Listen to it while you read, it'll really add to the emotion. Also, College AU!!





	Yuuri In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This song makes me very sad and I am so ready to write this.

I, Yuuri Katsuki, am in the bathroom at one of the biggest parties of the year. 

Honestly, if I left, nobody would really notice. Even Victor. 

Victor.

I used to not get social anxiety at parties like this, because I always had Phichit to ground me if I got too freaked out.

 

But Phichit isn't here. It's just Victor and I.

And probably 100 other students who I was supposed to talk to.

 

Everyone knew it: I didn't belong with Victor. I wasn't even close to the same caliber as he was. He was so beautiful and too good for me. And it didn't help that I was already super depressed when Victor asked me to come out with him.

Everything was fine when I was at Victor's side, but through no fault of mine, there was no other half there. He must've been talking with Christophe. 

I wouldn't want to bother him

 

Now, I'm sitting on the edge of a bathtub. Who knows how long I've been sitting here? And I'm just waiting it out until it's time to leave, picking at grout while I pity myself.  _Pathetic_. 

 

I'm hiding in here, but what if Victor is out there, pretending like we're strictly friends? No, because everyone saw the kiss.

What if he tells them it didn't mean anything?

What if it really didn't?

 

I'll just get replaced with a newer, cooler version of me.

 

I hear a drunk girl singing to Whitney Houston outside the door, "I wanna dance with somebody!" and my feelings being to sink because there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with.

 

 I'm starting to regret the beers I drank as I choke back tears.

 

I'll go out when my face is dry, or I'll blame it on the weed, or say there was something in my eye. I'll find an excuse.

 

It's just me flying solo. Yuuri, in the bathroom, by himself.

 

 _knock knock knock_ .

They're gonna start to yell for me to get out soon.

_knock knock knock_

"Yeah, I'll be out soon."

 

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice floated through the door.

_knock knock knock_

I pulled out my phone and texted Phichit:  **it sucks you left me here alone**

_knock knock knock_

**its basically a teenage battle zone**

Victor is still knocking and saying my name, but I ignore it.

 

I accidentally knock over the shampoo on the counter with a clang.

I feel pressure building up inside me. My big mistake was showing up.

I splash some water in my face. I feel a little better.

 

I turn around to open the door and I don't hear knocking anymore. The door is shutting as Victor lets himself in.

 

"Yuuri, are you okay? You had me worried." Victor gives me a better look, "Have you been crying?"

 

I started to cry again, softly, "This was a mistake. I wish I had stayed at home in bed and watched a movie." I started to laugh self-deprecatingly, "I wish I had offed myself a long time ago; I wish I was never born." Victor's face softened as I continued to ramble on, "I'm just  _Yuuri the loner_. Everyone probably thinks I'm a stoner."

"No one thinks that."

"Victor, I drive a PT Cruiser! Everyone looks at that and just thinks, 'God, he's such a loser.'"

"Yuuri."

"Awesome party, Victor, I'm so glad I came." and he kissed me. His hands were on my cheeks and moved to my lower back to pull me closer.

 

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. I should've let you stay home instead of making you come out with me. I'm sorry that I did that to you, even after you told me that you didn't want to go." He kissed me again, softly, "I'll take you home and we can watch a movie like you wanted, okay?"

I shook my head, "It's fine. Go back to your party. I'll be okay." Victor shook his head, "Nope. I owe you a date." I smiled at the ground, "You're too good for me, Vitya." 

He chuckled warmly, "Well, that's very kind of you to say, but I have a lot of catching up to do." He said, kissing me a third time and leading me out to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

[Original song - Michael in the Bathroom, Be More Chill.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaMRF8ucGJo)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Be More Chill a lot and I couldn't help but think that this song was a good fit for Yuuri? which sounds awful lmao my poor son. But yes! i hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
